Mobius
the homeworld of Sonic the Hedghehog. As all the Mobians, Overlanders and humans in the Mobius Prime universe. It was discovered that Mobius is actually a future version of Earth (in an alternate dimension). According to this universe's timeline, Earth's year would be approximately 14,016 CE, with Mobius' calendar year at mid-late 3237. It is still unknown exactly what was the starting point for their calendar, but its was likely calculated using what the Echidna Tomes call the Days of Fury. Mobius has endured many conflicts, including the Great War, the first and second Robotnik Wars, and a failed attack by the Xorda. Much of it remained under the control of the Eggman Empire, though some sections of it remain free from its tyranny. By late 3237 the Eggman Empire collapsed with the defeat of Dr. Eggman. However, the empire was taken over by two of its Sub-Bosses, the Iron King and Queen, who became the new primary threat to global peace, though Eggman would later escape and plan revenge after their imprisonment. Nearly 12,000 years ago, during the 21st century of the "old world" when Mobius was still known as "Earth", an alien race known as the Xorda came to the planet to offer an alliance to its human population. However, the emissary they dispatched was captured, studied and subsequently dissected by a group of scientists led by Ivan Kintobor, a leading scientist at the time. Ivan had hoped to use the captured alien and its technology to produce the robot Isaac as well as numerous other creations. His methods however proved antagonistic towards the Xorda. In retaliation, the aliens bombarded the planet with Gene Bombs with the intention of exterminating all life on the planet, melting all surface life into primordial ooze. Before the destruction of the planet's biosphere, however, a number of hidden cities were constructed, safe from the effects of the Gene Bombs. The bombs had an unforeseen side effect however. Rising from the primordial soup, DNA from the former human population formed the four-fingered Overlanders seen on Mobius today, while the rest of the animal kingdom also experienced a rapid evolution from interaction with human DNA, forming modern-day Mobians. Approximately 10,000 years ago, the planet suffered a massive environmental cataclysm. The Gene Bombs were supposed to preserve Earth's environment as it was when it was attacked. However, their interaction with the planet caused massive volcanic reactions, earth quakes, and massive storms, hurling billions of tons of ash and dirt into the air. This is what is chronicled as the First Day of Fury in Echidna theology. Shortly after this cataclysm, the event known as the Coming of the Chaos Emeralds occurred. Mysteriously, the green Chaos Emeralds reigned down on the planet from the sky. This resulted in dramatic global weather changes, eventually causing the extinction of the Mobosaurs. However, it also gave rise to the omnipotent beings known as the Ancient Walkers and provided immortality to Mammoth Mogul, when one of the descending Chaos Emeralds embedded itself in his chest. It also allowed the Mobo-sapiens to become the new dominant race on the planet. Category:Location